Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communications environments, particularly mobile wireless environments. Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile devices (e.g., cellular telephones, user equipment), etc. Wireless communication technologies are handling increasing amounts of data traffic volume, and the types of data being transported through mobile wireless networks have changed dramatically. This is in part because mobile devices are becoming more sophisticated and, further, are able to engage in more data-intensive activities such as displaying movies or playing video games. Video, file-sharing, and other types of usages (more traditionally associated with wired networks) have been gradually displacing voice as the dominant traffic in mobile wireless networks. Due to the increased traffic and the type of traffic on networks, there is a significant challenge for mobile operator providers to load balance or tune heterogeneous networks (i.e., overlapping networks).